Computing devices of various types are used worldwide, including in homes and offices of developing countries.
Users of computing devices sometimes need to control their computing devices remotely. As an example, the users may need to reboot their computing devices (e.g., after commanding them to update software or the operating system), record a television program, or take some other action. Computing devices can conventionally be controlled remotely using software-based methods, such as by using remote control software or terminal services (e.g., MICROSOFT TERMINAL SERVER), or by using hardware-based methods, such as with infrared keyboards, mice, and so forth. When using remote control software or terminal services, a user can use a remote computing device to control another computing device remotely and view (or hear) the output of the controlled computing device on the remote computing device. When using infrared keyboards or mice, a user can control a computing device just as if the keyboards or mice were connected via wires to the computing device. Sometimes users may not be able to control their computing devices remotely because they do not have access to a personal computer and are too far away to use infrared keyboards or mice.
Mobile telephones are also commonly used worldwide. Some developing countries have a higher concentration per capita of mobile telephones using cellular networks than landline-based telephones. Short Message Service (“SMS”) is a very popular mechanism that mobile telephone users employ to send electronic messages to other users. SMS is often used by users of older mobile telephone technology, such as mobile phones that are not enabled with General Packet Radio Service (“GPRS”). Mobile telephones that are enabled with GPRS can provide advanced digital features, such as Internet browsing, but older mobile telephones that do not provide GPRS cannot provide these advanced digital features. GPRS is unavailable in many areas and very expensive for some people in other areas.